Dreams
by Risaia
Summary: A one-shot between Yusei and Aki. What is Aki dreaming about? Rated T for safety. R & R


Hey! This is my first fanfic so I apologize if it's not very good. This is just a one –shot between everyone's favorite couple (or mine anyway) Yusei x Aki! Just one thing to note:

_Italics_: thoughts

Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If I did, Yusei and Aki would have been together long ago.

* * *

**Dream World**

**Yusei's POV**

_She is just so beautiful when she's sleeping. _I lay down on the bed, propping myself up on my elbow and gazed at her. She looked so peaceful, without any cares or worries. The normally tense expression was gone, replaced by a childlike innocence that showed how vulnerable she actually was inside. Her dark burgundy hair was spread out over her pillow, fanning around her face. She truly is beautiful. Bending down, I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. _ Sweet dreams… My beautiful rose…_

**Aki's POV**

_This seems familiar… Why am I having a sense of déjà vu? Why are there flames around Yusei?_

I gasped. Yusei's injured. And the expression on his face… His mouth is slightly open and he is scrambling to get away. Those beautiful cobalt eyes that used to be full of such warmth and friendliness are now filled with fear. Yusei's afraid, frightened… Of me…

I suddenly realized why this felt so familiar. This is similar to the time I found out about my psychic powers, when I attacked my father. But this time, it's worse.

_I attacked Yusei…_ I stumbled back, shocked at what I had done. The whole room was in ruins and flames were licking every surface. A destructive force has been unleashed here – me. His lips moved and somehow, I knew what was coming. I covered my ears and moved back further, silently begging him not to say it.

_Please… please Yusei. Not you too…_

I couldn't hear it but I saw the word his lips formed as he spoke it. "Monster…"

I crouched down and whimpered. Not him too… So this is what true despair feels like. It felt as though someone just pulled my beating heart from my chest and dashed it to the ground. _It hurts… Yusei… Help me… It really hurts… _When I felt the darkness eating at the edges of my vision, I welcomed it and let go. The dream faded…

**Yusei's POV**

Her dream must be really bothering her. Her face is scrunched up in pain and she's breaking out in cold sweat. _Ok… this isn't what I meant when I said sweet dreams. _I frowned. _Aki… Aki… _ I stroked her beautiful burgundy hair, trying to soothe her. It seemed to work as her whimpers slowly died down and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Aki's POV**

_This speed… The wind… I know this feeling…_

I cracked open my eyes, afraid of seeing Yusei injured and fearful again. The wind blew hard into my face, causing my hair to stream back. I was on my D-Wheel, cruising along the highways of Neo Domino City. Just then, I spotted a familiar figure on a red D-Wheel turning into the lane in front of me. "Yusei!" I called and accelerated to catch up with him.

"Hey." He greeted me as I caught up to him. "No school today?" "Nope," I replied, grinning, "all the students got a day off." "That's good." We lapsed into silence. The only sound was the hum of our engines. It wasn't awkward since neither of us talked very much.

After a while, I broke the silence. "How's the new engine coming along?" He turned to look at me, his eyes shining. "It's great! Ever since Bruno joined us we've been able to come up with more ways to add power and speed to our D-Wheels." He rattled on about how changing the timings of the boosters could result in an increase in overall speed. I laughed to myself. _Yusei really is doing the thing he loves most He's like a young boy that has found his favorite toy. Though a D-Wheel is way more complicated than any kid's toy… _"So basically, we have some free time on our hands now…" He trailed off. An idea hit me when he said that. "So Yusei, seeing how we're both free, do you want to…"

"Yusei!" Another voice called out. I turned around and saw a girl with brilliant green eyes and a sheet of golden hair approaching us on her D-Wheel. _Sherry._ It was irrational, but I still felt the faint stirrings of jealously when I saw her. That she could connect to Yusei on a level that I could not at the moment. "Yusei, can you come to my house and help me fix something? Mizoguchi attempted to, but he can't seem to find the problem." Sherry asked.

"Sure… What do you need me to fix? Aki, I'll see you later?" He asked. "Okay." I forced a smile, though inside I wanted so much to punch Sherry in her stupid face for interrupting us. He returned my smile and, with a roar of his engine, he left. Sherry smirked, tossed her sheet of golden hair back and followed him. Before they disappeared from my sight, she turned around and shot me a glance. A glance that I could read with no problem: "Ha! Stay away from Yusei you witch! He's mine!"

I growled. My vision was tinged with a red haze._ How dare she? Who is she to tell me to stay away from Yusei? If she thinks I'm a witch, I'll be one!_ I felt the familiar surge of power as my power stabilizer came off and all hell broke loose…

**Yusei's POV**

She's growling? _Someone in her dream must have made her really angry. _I continued gazing at her, smiling as I remembered the memories when she was the Black Rose Witch. Although it had been one of the darkest periods of her life, it was also when I met this gorgeous girl. Just that fact alone is enough to make the worst of memories seem a bit better. _I can't imagine life without her now…_

**Aki's POV**

_Where… where am I?_

I opened my eyes to see tanned, strong arms holding me upright. A blush slowly crept over my face. _Those arms look familiar…_ I looked upwards and my eyes caught the gaze of a pair of cobalt eyes. "Ah!" My face felt hotter than ever. I jumped back out of his arms and felt myself slipping backwards. _Why does it feel like there are wheels beneath my feet? Oh… This is going to hurt._

"THUMP!" I felt myself fall on something hard, just not as hard or as cold as I thought the floor would be. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw Yusei chuckling. He had caught me in his arms again before I could hit the floor. "Forgotten that you were wearing skates? Your balance is compromised when you're wearing them you know… For once, there is something our all-powerful Black Rose can't do – skating." He said, teasingly.

"Why you…" Those deep, beautiful cobalt eyes made me forget my retort. _ Stupid Yusei. _I turned my back on him and tried skating a few steps on my own. It was harder than it looked. Grabbing on to the railing, I slowly took one step at a time. "You're never going to be able to skate like that." I couldn't see his face, but I could feel that he was smirking.

"Shut up…" I mumbled and continued shuffling along the railing. Suddenly, I felt a pull on my arm and squeaked. _God… Did I just do that…?_ Yusei was pulling me away from the railing, towards the center of the skating rink. "Did you just squeak?" He chuckled and my face turned a brilliant shade of red. "N-no…" I stuttered. "Yusei, what are you doing?" "Teaching you how to skate," he replied, adjusting his grip so that my hands rested comfortably in his.

He skated backwards slowly, pulling me with him. I panicked and gripped his hands tightly. A gentle smile graced his lips. "Relax Aki. I won't let you fall." _Easy for you to say… _ I was beyond coherent speech. _Ok Aki… you can do this… Just move your legs… Left. Right. Left. Right… _"See… You're getting the hang of it Aki!" Yusei said encouragingly. I smiled at him tentatively and resisted the urge to look at the feet. _Don't think about falling… Just keep on going… _"Aki, I'm going to let go of you now." Without warning, he let go of my hands "Wait! Yusei!" I wobbled, frantically trying to regain my balance before crashing to the ground.

"Ow…" I groaned. It hurts. "Sorry. Are you alright Aki?" Yusei looked down at me with concern written all over his face. He stretched his hand out, an offering to help me get back on my feet. I looked at his hand and then at him. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" I grinned and accepted his help. _ Or so he thinks…_ I gave his hand a fierce tug, causing him to crash to the ground beside me.

"Ow… Aki, why did you do that?" He groaned. I laughed; the sight of the usually calm and composed Yusei sprawled on the ground was just too funny. "Well, you shouldn't have let go of my hand when I wasn't ready." I shot back at him, getting back on my feet. Yusei just lay there with his eyes closed, groaning. I started to get worried. _Maybe I pulled him a little too hard… _ Bending down slightly, I asked, "Yusei, are you okay?"

His eyes flashed open, bright with mischief. He gave my hand a sharp pull, causing me to fall for the second time that day. I landed on top of him, my hands resting on his chest and all the breath knocked out of me. He chuckled, "Now we're even." I blushed, noting our close proximity to each other and I struggled to get up.

"Oh no, you don't." Yusei wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me down and close to him. I felt my face go even redder as he tucked my head under his chin. "Yusei… what are you doing?" I asked. "Something I've always wanted to do." He said while stroking my cheek with his hand. I sighed and waited for him to elaborate but he didn't. That was the only reply he would give me. _Ahh… Who cares…_ I smiled as I nuzzled into his chest…

**Yusei's POV**

She's smiling. _Must be a good dream… I'm glad… _ Somehow, I feel happy when Aki is happy. _Jack would have said that I'm being a stupid love struck idiot… _I chuckled softly. Just then, her alarm went off. "Riingg…" I shut it off before it could wake Aki up. But not fast enough. Aki's golden-brown eyes fluttered open.

**Aki's POV**

I awoke to see a certain fellow signer's cobalt blue eyes looking into my own. "Good morning Aki," He smiled, one of those rare smiles that I loved so much.

I gazed back into his beautiful eyes before replying with a smile of my own. "Good morning Yusei."

_Maybe we can reenact my dream all over again. The nice parts anyway. _ I smiled to myself.

* * *

Ok! I'm finally done. Oh in case you were wondering, I have nothing against Sherry. I just felt that Aki might dream of Sherry and get jealous because of that Riding Duel she had with Yusei. Does my story seem weird in any way? Is there anything about this that you like or dislike? Please give me your comments by reviewing! It's very easy. Just click that blue button that says "Review this story" and just type away.


End file.
